Saiyan
by Procaticjolt
Summary: A One-shot


I do not own Worm nor DBZ but have loved them both and they belong to their respective owners.

Standard Disclaimers Apply.

This is a one-shot depending on the reviews I will decide either to continue or abandon the story idea.

November 2nd, 1999

Lung toyed with a flame in one of his hands as he watched the great lizard-man's rampage.

The Sentai Elite were battling the thing, assisted by the gaijin heroes. Once every few minutes, someone passed him, flying, carrying wounded. Lung didn't care. It was about timing. If he was going to do this, he'd do it right.

A tidal wave rocked the area, and Lung had to hold on to a nearby building to keep from falling. Heroes were swept up in the wash of water, and buildings were leveled.

The anticipation of a fight stirred inside him. He could feel the scales beneath his skin, just itching to be brought to the surface. The fire, too, was warm in the core of his body.

This was a fight that was worthy of him. The trick was orchestrating it so he wouldn't die before he got strong enough. It was his biggest drawback. The fight… the heroes were stalling in their own way as well. He could tell by the way the heroes moved. They fought in shifts.

Eidolon was fighting now. He hurled globes of energy the size of small houses at Leviathan, and each one was sufficient to knock the creature away, flaying away the thing's skin and simultaneously slowing it. The hero's own hydro kinesis deflected the lizard's ranged attacks, diverting them skyward or off to one side. Leviathan couldn't attack from range, and couldn't get close without getting pummeled. He attempted to run, only for Japan's foremost team, the Sentai Elite, to step into his way, blocking his progress.

"Are you fighting?"

Lung turned to look at the speaker. A woman in a yellow and black Sentai costume.

"Yes," he answered, his voice a rumble. His power had granted him additional strength, durability, regeneration and control over fire even in his ordinary form, but the changes to his body had altered his voice.

She glanced at the fight, as if unsure whether she should be participating or talking to Lung, "You're a Yankee?"

"No."

"You're a villain?"

"I am me."

Another tidal wave rocked the area. This time, the water reached Lung, sweeping up to waist level and forcing him to hold the windowsill again to avoid losing his footing. He caught the Sentai woman's wrist to keep her from being washed away.

He could feel the scales beneath his skin stirring, threatening to rise, eager.

"Sumimasen deshita," she said, once the water was mostly gone.

Lung only grunted a response.

"Why are you back here?"

"I'm waiting," he answered. "And you should be fighting."

"I can't do anything. My power hurts people, but it doesn't hurt him. I'm not permitted to leave."

The heroes were winning, slowly but surely. Slowly more than anything. Each tidal wave was doing catastrophic damage in the meantime.

I'll fight, he thought.

With that very thought, his power started stirring into effect. The scales began growing, slowly but surely, bristling like a sea urchin's spines as they arranged themselves. The very anticipation of the fight was serving to fuel his abilities. When he changed, it would be rapid, accelerated by the sheer threat his opponent posed.

He abandoned his handhold and began striding through the flooded streets, towards Leviathan and the others.

He'd made a promise to himself. He wouldn't lose again. Victory, it didn't matter. But losing? He wouldn't accept it, not like the loss he'd faced at the hands of the unnamed woman.

And that very thought, that certainty, it stirred his power further, as though it were something alive, something other.

Another tidal wave hit. Leviathan disappeared in the midst of it, reappearing elsewhere. Lung could hear the destruction as the beast clawed and tore through the base of one building that heroes were perched on. He quickened his pace, felt himself growing stronger as he got closer.

The beast was otherwise occupied… this was the time.

"You're going to die!" the Sentai in black and yellow shouted.

I'll never die, Lung thought. I might fall, but I'll come back again and again. I might falter, but I'll return with twice the fury.

The waves were more frequent now. Buildings here had been built to tight specifications, to remain standing in the face of earthquakes and tsunamis, but it wasn't enough. Barely a minute passed between the strikes, with each wave reaching further inland than the last, and only a handful of buildings stood at their full height, where there had been a city here only an hour ago.

It was in one of those brief moments of respite that the ground shuddered. Lung nearly lost his footing. When he looked up at the night sky, he could see that the tallest standing buildings were swaying, like fronds bending in the wind.

Somewhere he couldn't see in the gloom, a building swayed too far and crashed to the ground.

And he heard a scream.

It sounded like the pained cry of a child for moment and then the cry turned louder and louder until he his ears began to strain.

Turning back he saw the cause for the commotion a it was a child barely 4-5 year crying next to a broken building eyes full of tears and suddenly the boy began to change.

If not for his superior eyesight he wouldn't have noticed it but he did.

The child was transforming the hair was sprouting from side of his face and the back of his neck his forearms became hairy and he turned around it was meaningless to witness a trigger event of a when Leviathan itself was a barely 50 feet away and he took another step.

Even using the child pain and anger to fuel himself further.

He a few more steps when he felt the earth shake and another Kaiju ran past him at the monster.

He blinked and focused it was giant gorilla monkey hybrid which was barely half the size of the beast ran and it tackled from its position and managed to pin it to the ground.

He had barely blinked before the giant monkey was tossed by Leviathan like a sack of rice.

It looked monkey-like and now that he could see the face his earlier assessment stood correct it had the body of gorilla while also having the long tail of a monkey and he was thankful for a second it was just another Para human and not another end bringer.

The moment was gone and replaced by rage as he saw the creature as his rival for the glory of defeating the monster.

And then he roared.

Meanwhile Eidolon had stepped in and began to fire consecutive blasts of light which boiled the water around it but even then the monster was undeterred.

Another blast of light erupted from the opposite direction and fell short but it being bright enough caught the attention of the heroes who stared at the giant monkey who had earlier been swatted like a fly.

The Monkey was comparable in size but fell short when it came to either strength or speed and was still fighting and as came closer he could see tears and then suddenly the ape opened its mouth and fired some kind of light blast point blank at the endbringer it melted its face its regeneration kicked up and the next second the endbriger had speared the monkey in its gut by its tail and pulled it out eliciting a cry of anguish as the ape stumbled and started shrinking.

Eidolon had seen this and before the surprise was off the endbringer by its opponents unexpected shrinking he used flight speed and light to temporarily blind the endbringer as he carried the new para-human which had shrunk enough that he could barely see the boy's outline against the hero who carried him away and backed off towards the medics.

Alexandria stepped in, flying into close quarters with the beast, battering him. He tried to duck beneath the water, but she broke off to fly beneath, using her strength and the speed of her flight to part the water, cutting off his retreat. He slowed as he entered open air, though slow wasn't the word. Legend caught him square in the chest, and Leviathan slowed long enough for Alexandria to catch him by the tail.

She flew straight up, holding the monster by the tail. Between Leviathan's dark scales and Alexandria's black costume, they disappeared in the gloom.

Leviathan fell, and the resulting impact was oddly out of sync with his mass. The water in particular seemed to react, a single ripple extending outward, clearing an area around him of any and all water.

Lung braced himself, felt the water collide with him with a force like a locomotive, was summarily dragged beneath, trapped, suffocating.

Scales pierced his skin, strength surged through him, and his pyro kinesis boiled around him, disrupting the water's flow, rendering it to steam.

Other heroes were pushed back a hundred meters, but Lung was already standing, burning himself dry, advancing on the fight, where Eidolon was again engaging with Leviathan.

Another tidal wave struck, barely giving the defending forces time to recover from the last assault. Lung lost his footing, lost another dozen feet of headway.

More scales were sprouting, they were growing en-masse now. His blood coursed through his veins at twice the usual speed. Fire burned around him perpetually now. He was naked, the burned rags of his clothes swept away by water, and he didn't care. He was in freefall, of a sort, but it wasn't the ground waiting for him. It was Leviathan.

His flame blasted out to pelt the Endbringer. It didn't do any substantial damage.

Lung ran, and it took him an instant to get used to his newfound strength, to find a stride and a rhythm.

The ground was shaking almost constantly, now. The lasers, Eidolon's strikes, the very impacts of the blows Alexandria delivered, the Sentai's attacks, the barrages from assisting heroes. A cacophony of noise, light and violence.

He struck Leviathan, and was struck in turn, his bones broken, internal organs smashed.

He very nearly blacked out, but his rage won out. He struggled to his feet, found one femur in two distinct pieces. He knelt instead, resting his weight on one knee, the other foot planted on the ground, talons toes biting into asphalt, and he directed a constant stream of fire at the Endbringer.

A flick of Leviathan's tail sent him sprawling.

But Lung knew he'd reached a critical point. His leg was already healing, the changes speeding up. He stopped to hold his leg, pull the bones into what was more or less the right position, so they could bond.

Anyone who crosses me will pay twice over, he thought.

A Sentai in purple and green offered him a hand. Lung ignored the man, standing on his own. Again, a stream of fire, but the color was more blue than red.

The Sentai joined him, adding their ranged fire to his. They had a man who mass produced their armor and weapons, each with wrist-mounted laser guns, rifles at their hips. Sixteen or seventeen of them opened fire with both weapons at the same time.

Leviathan turned, struck. Some Sentai used powers to soften or deflect the incoming scythe of water.

Leviathan charged, and Lung stepped forward to meet the brute, roared in defiance.

He wasn't strong enough. Leviathan knocked him aside, and Lung rolled, putting talons hands and feet beneath him before rushing forward, shallow leaps that carried him over the water that was knee-high to the humans. Barely halfway up Lung's own calves.

He found handholds in the shallow wounds on Leviathan's back and shoulders. The abomination moved, and the watery echo that followed its movements crashed into Lung. Not enough to unseat him.

The tidal wave that struck wasn't enough either, nor Leviathan's speed as the creature swam. Lung dug deeper, clawed flesh away. Deeper in Leviathan's body, the flesh was only harder, the ichor making it slick.

Lung roared, burned head to toe as he clawed deeper still. If Leviathan's muscle was as hard as steel, Lung would burn hot enough to melt steel.

Leviathan surfaced, and Lung found his way up to the monster's neck. He tried to reach around, and his arm shifted, reconfiguring to be a fraction longer. Lung's legs, arms, and talons were growing as well.

Stronger, larger. Another man might have been afraid of what he was becoming, but this was only continuing the freefall. Freedom.

Leviathan shook him free, and Lung found no trouble in putting his feet under him. His mouth strained, opened wider than it should have, four individual mouthparts flexing, bristling with teeth, his own lips buried somewhere deep inside, altered.

Water steamed and boiled around Lung's calves as he stood as straight as he was able. He'd changed more, his shoulders broadening, his chest heavy with muscle. He had to rest his talons hands on the ground to maintain his balance. His senses focused on Leviathan like a laser, taking in everything, even the faint creaking of the monster's movements and the Sentai's muscles, and the infinitesimally small burbles of ichor bubbling forth from Leviathan's wounds.

The ground was rumbling constantly, to the point that the local heroes were starting to seem more concerned about the landscape than about Leviathan.

There was a crack, and Lung was put in mind of the gun Daiichi had fired, more than two years ago. A loud sound, a wrong sound.

The ground shifted underfoot. Heroes scrambled for cover, scrambled to run or save their friends, and water rushed forth. Lung merely set his talons toes in the ground, ignoring the water, the debris, and the people that flowed past him.

Leviathan charged him.

He can't ignore me now, Lung thought. He was only half the height of the Endbringer, but it was enough. Fire against water, claw against claw. Leviathan hit harder, but Lung healed faster. Every second he fought without Leviathan tearing him in half was a second that was to his advantage.

The ground parted, and Lung could hear the water rushing in to fill the void. The landmass had parted, and ocean water was streaming in from miles away.

Leviathan tried to drag him closer to the chasm, no doubt wanting to fight in that churning abyss. Lung planted toes in the ground and resisted.

Alexandria was there in a heartbeat, helping, keeping Leviathan from finding his way inside. She drove the monster back, bought Lung purchase.

She said something in English, but Lung didn't know the language. The only others who spoke Japanese or Chinese were gone, now. They'd evacuated who they could, and the remainder were left to drown. The only ones left were the indomitable, and for now, Lung was among them. They fought to keep Leviathan from continuing his rampage, to keep him from carrying on until he'd wiped away all of Japan. Lung just fought.

Fought for minutes, hours. Fought until four wings extended from his back, and he burned so hot that the steel-like flesh just beneath Leviathan's skin was blackening and charring to ash by proximity alone. Until he was larger than Leviathan, until even Alexandria hesitated to get too close.

For that indeterminate period of time, Lung was king of the world.

But he began to weaken. The lesser heroes were gone, washed away or helping others to evacuate, the greater heroes a distance away.

And Lung had nothing to fuel his power. He was engaged in a fight of ten times the scale he'd been in before, and his power was leaving him.

The landmass disappeared beneath the pair of them, the shards of land drawn beneath the waves, and Lung was now fighting Leviathan in the monster's home ground.

For an instant, he thought he would die. But Leviathan, wounded, broke away and fled into the depths.

Lung only sank, too dense to float, growing wearier by the second as his power left him, the fight over.

He'd expected a feeling of satisfaction, but he knew he hadn't delivered a killing blow, that he had been a long, long way from it, though he'd done more damage than anyone had in years.

His enemy couldn't be killed. Lung had become something more terrifying than the Endbringer, but there had been nobody to see. None of the public to recognize him, to respect and fear him.

He sank, feeling a kind of despair. Too tired to move, he touched bottom.

Alexandria found him in the depths and brought him to the surface.

A/N : As many of you might have guessed the New para-human is a Saiyan and when I say that he is not overpowered like Brolly or unbeatable Goku but has the average low level Saiyan body which is at the same level as Goku at birth having a power level of 2 and Great Ape power level of 50. This is an OC fanfic.


End file.
